Dez has a Secret
by terboDC1980
Summary: Dez can't hold back any longer; he has to tell his best friend Austin how he really feels about him and hope for the best. Suggestions welcome, including crossovers as long as they are Disney guys.
1. Chapter 1

Dez has a Secret

Dez scrambled up the tree to his best friend's bedroom and peeked in the open window. There was Austin, half uncovered on his bed, wearing a wifebeater and boxers. His slim defined chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed.

Dez hesitated for the thousandth time._ I have to tell him how I feel, but what if he hates me? He doesn't even know I'm gay, though I think he has a pretty good idea. _He clambered into the room and sat in the edge of the bed. He gently shook his friend's shoulder. "Austin I have to tell you something."

Austin sat bolt upright in bed, "What, Dez! What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes like a little boy, turned on the light by his bed and looked at the clock. "It's like three in the morning!"

_God he looks so cute! _Dez sighed, looking at his best friend/crush. There was something about the way Austin looked at him sometimes with those brown eyes, he almost looked a little cross-eyed, and that made him even cuter. "I'm sorry buddy, but I made a decision and I just couldn't wait. I have something I need to tell you." Dez nervously pushed his auburn bangs aside, looking down. "But I'm afraid you'll hate me and not want to be my friend."

"Dez, whatever it is, you can tell me!" Austin said earnestly, leaning forward. He even put his hand on top of Dez's, which made the redhead tremble. "We've been friends since grade school. No matter what it is, you can tell me."

Dez managed to look up with his dark green eyes then and said it. "Austin, I'm gay."

The singer actually looked relieved. "Dude, it's cool. Actually, I, um, kinda guessed…"

"And I really, _really_ like you." Without waiting for an answer, Dez started to lean over his slightly smaller, slimmer friend.

Austin's expression of relief changed to one of confusion and a little fear. "Dez, what are you…?"

But by then, Dez had closed the space between them, and planted a gentle kiss on Austin's soft mouth. Then he jerked back. "Oh god, I am sorry!"

But Austin was just sitting there. His eyes had been closed, but they fluttered open. "Wow." He breathed, his chest heaving.

"Austin, I screwed up, I'm sorry, I'll go." Dez, hyper and flustered, tried to get away.

But Austin still had his hand on the other boy's and now he grabbed hold of it. "Don't go!" He smiled crookedly. "Dez, that was so brave, and sweet. And, um, it felt really nice." He felt himself blushing. "Can we do it again?"

_OMG Austin really likes me that way! _Dez's head was spinning. He always just thought of himself as Austin's goofy sidekick, and felt lucky that his handsome cool friend from when they were little still liked to hang out with him. But now, this was a dream come true! "Sure if you really want to."

"Yeah, Dez, I do. I... I really like you too."

Dez felt his heart pounding as he leaned in to kiss his hot friend again.

But this time the kiss continued, and as it got more intense, Austin leaned in, slid his other hand into Dez's thick auburn hair and held their heads together. Their lips parted and rejoined again and again, and then Austin tentatively slipped his tongue into Dez's mouth.

When Dez felt Austin's tongue, his dick went instantly hard. He kind of whimpered into the blond's mouth.

Austin pulled back, but leaned his forehead against Dez's, his fingers still gently cradling the nape of his friend's neck. "Is that okay? Is that what you want, buddy?" He could feel Dez trembling.

Dez fidgeted nervously, still having trouble realizing that he was making out with his best friend and the guy who he had been secretly in love with for years, and who had actually given **_him_** the tongue and asked if it was ok! "Y-y-y-eah, if you are ok, ummm…"

"Good." Austin leaned back and slowly pulled Dez on top of him. He slipped his hand around to the small of Dez's back while gently kneading his neck and pulling their faces close again. "Dude, I've always liked you, I think this way, but I was scared to do anything." Then he closed the space and this time gave Dez his most passionate kiss, a kiss he had never given anyone before. His tongue went into the redhead's mouth and Dez was quick to respond, letting out a moan of happiness.

And this time, emboldened, Dez began caressing Austin's smooth toned arms as they made out, then one hand made its way to Austin's chest. That hot lean, smooth, defined chest he had wanted to feel so bad for so long. He didn't even realize that he had spread his legs and was slowly grinding his crotch against Austin's, subconsciously trying to get some relief for his trapped erection.

Finally Austin broke the kiss. Both boys were gasping for breath.

Dez looked scared. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Naw, man, you kiss awesome. I was just gonna say, maybe we could…" He started to unbutton Dez's shirt and looked up coyly at his friend.

"Sure, as long as I can…" He found the hem of Austin's wifebeater and started to hike it up. Austin raised his slim arms and off it went, revealing his toned hairless torso. Dez smled down at him, straddling his friend. "Austin you are so perfect."

"Stop it dude. Now, get out of those pants. I am not even going to try to mess with them and those suspenders."

Dez got up and shucked off his rainbow colored pants, revealing a pair of orange boxer briefs… and a very big bulge. He climbed back on Austin.

Austin for his own part, was admiring how big and seemingly toned Dez was._ Wow, how did Dez get this hot body? And why did I never notice that my best friend was so hunky?_ He looked like he had really strong legs. And he looked big in another area… Austin had to admit that he had been checking Dez out...

Dez leaned down, grinding his crotch again Austin's feeling that the other boy had a hardon in his boxers. "What do you wanna do?"

"I like it when you take charge, mister director." Austin said with a little laugh, and giving Dez his best cute smile.

"Oh really?" Dez wiggled his eyebrows. He kissed Austin lightly on the lips, then on the corner of his mouth, and then on his neck, slowly working down to his chest, till he got to one of the boy's little nipples.

Austin gasped as Dez nipped it and sucked hard on the tender flesh. "Oh, jeeze Dez, yeah!"

Dez slid his hand down to Austin's boxers, feeling the pulsing erection there. As he groped it, he worked further down, then impatiently yanked the boxers down onto Austin's thighs. The singer's cock snapped up, six thick uncut inches with a little light brown bush. "Hmm." Dez breathed on it, took the base between his thumb and forefinger and aimed it up.

Austin just laid back and whimpered, he had never gone this far with anyone, and it was overwhelming.

Dez tenderly eased back the foreskin, then licked the underside, watching as his new lover shook from head to toe.

"Oh gawd, Dez!" Austin whined, trying to be quiet and not wake his parents. His fingers caressed Dez's hair encouragingly.

Dez took the sensitive pink head of Austin's cock in his mouth and gently sucked while running his tongue around the corona. With his other hand he began to play with Austin's sexy tight ballsack, and work a finger between his legs. He kept sucking on his hot friend for a few minutes, but backed off when he was afraid Austin might be close. Dez had no experience with anyone in real life, just the porn he had seen online, and was just hoping he was making Austin feel good.

Austin sighed when Dez stopped. Part of him wished Dez would get him off, but part wanted it to last. And he wanted to see… "My turn!" He pulled Dez up, guided him onto his back, and helped the compliant redhead off with his boxers. "Oh my god Dez you are huge!"

Dez blushed. He knew he was kind of big and he was proud of it. His cock was about 8" cut with a big head and really thick. Now it was sticking out of his thick red bush at a high angle. "Dude, you don't have to…"

"Dez, I want to." And with that, Austin leaned down and started to lick and suck on Dez's big pole.

"Oh yeah buddy." Dez moaned. No one had ever sucked him before. (Heck he'd never even kissed a guy before!) and Austin Moon, the hottest guy he knew and his best friend, was doing his best to suck on his cock. He knew he was not going to last long, when Austin sat up and said,

"Um, Dez, I want you to, um…" His brown eyes were dark with some kind of longing. Dez saw that his cock had stayed hard as a rock while sucking.

"What, man?"

I want you to… fuck me."

Dez though he was gonna faint. "Austin are you sure? I, um, I have never done it."

"I know you'll be gentle buddy; believe me, I want it. I owe you so much, but more than that... I think I want you inside me." Austin smiled crookedly.

Dez gulped. "Um, Okay buddy, I'd love to, if you really want it. Get up on all fours."

"Okay." Austin obeyed immediately, looking over his shoulder at Dez on his knees, who was admiring the singer's beautiful little ass.

"I'm gonna try to loosen you up a little. It may feel weird at first."

"Okay."

Dez leaned in, ran his hands over Austin's ass, then spread his cheeks. There was his little puckered hole. He leaned in, and began to kiss around it. Austin recoiled at first, but soon he was moaning and moving his hips. When Dez slipped his tongue against Austin's pucker, the singer could barely suppress a squeal of pleasure. "I thought you might like that." Dez muttered between licks.

"Oh yeah Dez, keep doing that!" Austin begged, spreading his legs wider. He started to fondle his own cock while Dez rimmed him, the feeling was so good.

"Don't you dare cum before me!" Dez warned playfully.

"Then you better get going."

Dez wet a finger and eased it into Austin's tight little hole. He heard the singer suck air in through his teeth and felt him tense.

"Oh man."

"Get used to it I am a lot bigger than that." Dez got more aggressive, working fingers in and out. And as he did, he found that Austin became more and more eager to go further with him. Three fingers in, rubbing the blond's prostate and Austin was going crazy.

"Please Dez, do it! I want your cock in me so bad! I want you!" Austin whispered desperately.

"Okay buddy." Dez was not sure of the best way to take his friend's virginity. He'd watched a lot of gay porn, and though doggy seemed easy it was kind of impersonal. He wanted to see his best friend/lover. "Lie on your back on the edge of the bed."

Like some kind of obedient puppy, Austin eagerly scooted into position, already lifting his legs.

"Good boy! But I don't want to hurt you. Do you have any kind of lubricant, oil or ky or something?"

Austin smiled guiltily, which was even funnier since he was still managing to dangle his slim legs in the air. "I swear I have only used it on me before, but I was hoping that it would come in handy… it's in the nightstand drawer."

Dez found a little bottle of lube. "Wow, not so innocent! This is perfect!" He squirted out some and gently worked it into Austin's still tight ass, while guiding the singer's ankles onto his shoulders. Then he started to coat his big aching cock. "Um, Austin, what about protection? I'm a virgin, so I am safe."

Austin smiled sheepishly back. "I am too, in every way. I have barely even kissed a girl. You're my first Dez, emotionally and, uh, physically."

Dez smiled, looking down at his hot buddy, and aimed his cock at Austin's tender little pucker. With his other hand he held onto the singer's hip to steady him. "Dude I won't lie, I think it is gonna hurt at first, but then it's supposed to start to feel good."

Austin smiled up at him. "I trust you buddy. I just want you so bad. My… my ass is actually itching for you to be in me."

Dez started to push his big cock in. Austin winced and started to hyperventilate.

But when Dez tried to back off, Austin grabbed his ass with both hands and held him. He looked up at his lover and said "don't stop no matter what."

So Dez pushed his cock in, a little at a time, eased out a bit then thrust more in. His bare cock in Austin's channel was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. He could feel the blond's ass muscles spasming around his shaft, and somehow Austin's whimpering and cringing made it even hotter as he worked his whole monster eight inches into his friend's little ass.

"Oh yeah Dez, fuck me!" Austin groaned. He has secretly wanted this so long, his goofy redhead friend as his lover, and that big cock of Dez's inside him just like it was now. This was his fantasy come true; Dez was just as gentle and hot as he'd imagined; a different side of him than the crazy spaz most people knew.

"I love you so much!" Dez moved his thick eight inches slowly in and out of Austin's tight muscular ass, watching in wonder as his wet shaft vanished between his buddy's pale cheeks. "Austin, you feel so awesome! Oh man, I have dreamed of this, and never thought we'd be together like this." He caressed Austin, tweaked his little nipples, and lightly played with the singer's leaking cock as he maintained a steady fucking rhythm all the way in and out of Austin's clutching ass.

But as much as Austin loved being on his back and letting his hot buddy plow him, he wanted more. He leaned up, grabbed onto Dez, and through a lot of maneuvering around, got his buddy on his back on the bed and Austin was on top straddling him. His own cock was rock hard and wagging around as he started to go up and down on Dez's big rod.

"Oh yeah buddy, ride the Dez monster!" Dez giggled. It was really hot watching Austin fucking himself on his cock like this. As if just the feeling of being inside his buddy wasn't enough!

"Dez, I am getting close!" Austin panted. He grabbed on to his hard cock and started stroking it. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard man!"

Dez held onto Austins hips and rocked up into his buddy as fast and hard as he could. "I'm gonna cum too Austin! Right up in you!"

Austin let out a wail as he came, firing jizz all over himself, Dez and the bed, while his clutching ass finished off the redhead, milking his big cock to a huge orgasm and a load of spunk inside the skinny singer. They collapsed together in a happy, panting sweaty heap just as Austin heard his mother call out "Honey are you okay?"

"Uh oh!"

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know, and also what else you like to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Dez Chapter 2

"I'm fine mom, just a bad dream!" Austin shouted back to his mother.

"That was close!" Dez looked at his buddy with a relieved smile.

"Dez you have to get out of here!" Austin whispered, terrified that his mother would still barge in and find them like this.

"But, I sleep over all the time!" Dez whined.

"But this time we're naked and my bed is a sticky mess and smells like… cum."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Dez reluctantly crawled out of the bed and started to scramble around the room looking for his clothes.

Eventually, Austin got his friend out the window, himself back in his sleeping clothes, and a big towel over the wet spot on his sheets. _Guess I am gonna be doing that laundry myself. _He tried to go back to sleep, but what he and Dez had just done kept flashing through his mind. _We went from friends to… I don't know what in a couple of minutes. I can't believe we had sex! I mean, not like I didn't want to, man I really did, especially with Dez, but it was all so fast. I really like Dez, but what do we do now? Are we gonna date? Should we tell people? I think Ally would be okay. Who knows what Trish would say. My parents would freak! What about my career? OMG __**Dez and I had sex!**__ Dez… fucked me. _

As if to reinforce that memory, Austin's butt felt a little sore, but not a bad soreness. In fact, while his head he was freaking out, his body was wanting more. _God, Dez probably thinks I am some kind slutty guy. He comes out to me and I practically jump him. Well, he did crawl in my window. This is so weird. I just had sex with my best friend! It was really great though. It was intense. Now I wish I'd made him stay. I hope he's not upset. _Austin stared into the darkness of his room, clutching the sheets.

Dez was not in much better shape, stumbling home in his hastily put-on clothes. _What just happened? Did I force myself on Austin? What is going to happen tomorrow, is he just going to pretend that we never did it? How could he? We kissed and everything and he said he liked me, and he undressed me… didn't he? Didn't he ask me? I can't remember, I was so excited. And we actually did it, we made love. Should I text him and say it was great, or say I'm sorry? I'm so stupid. I bet he hates me now! I should never have said anything! _

He tripped on some invisible pebble in the street and almost fell. _Geez I am such a loser. _He managed to make it back home, into his room in the modest home he shared with his mother a few blocks from Austin. He got into his sleep pants and shirt, turned down his room A/C unit, thinking that his mom would be mad for using up too much power but not caring at the moment, and crawled into bed. _I bet Austin hates me._

_**To be continued…**_

Yes I am an evil author; start with the sex and then the angst…

Just wanted you to know that I have not abandoned Austin and Dez; just busy with my other Disney boy stories, but I will work on a proper chapter tomorrow; please check out my other stories. And please review! We authors can see that you read our stories and we really like reviews, even short ones! Thank you! T-Bo


End file.
